


earthquake | SeKai

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: "Decidle siempre a las personas que queréis que las queréis y pedid perdón siempre que lo sintáis"F. J. Cañizares





	1. Las tres negaciones de Sehun

"Y Jesús le dijo: En verdad te digo que tú, hoy, esta misma noche, antes que el gallo cante dos veces, me negarás tres veces"

(Marcos 14:30,31)

 

❈❈❈

 

En el distrito empresarial de Seúl se alzan miles de edificios de distintos tamaños y compuestos por diversos materiales, pero hay uno en concreto que es muy especial. No para la población en general, sino para un muchacho que recién tenía los veinticuatro años cumplidos.

En la periferia del distrito se halla un edificio que data de finales del siglo pasado. No tiene más de veinte pisos y las ventanas son mucho más pequeñas en comparación con sus edificios vecinos.

Su fachada es de un marrón claro algo ennegrecido por el paso del tiempo y las estaciones.

La empresa dueña de ese gran armatoste de ladrillo y metal no es muy conocida, en realidad, se trata de una pequeña institución a cargo de instalaciones de luz.

Este pequeño y antiguo edificio no se sale de lo normal, de hecho, no tiene nada que lo destaque de entre el resto. Pero para Oh Sehun, esa columna ascendente guarda una de las cosas más preciadas de su vida.

Con la ansiedad de llevarse un cigarro rápidamente a la boca, Sehun salió de la cafetería y en la misma puerta comenzó a liar el tabaco dentro del fino papel.

Mientras encendía su dosis de nicotina diaria, alzó la vista a la columna de ladrillos que tenía enfrente. Empezó a contar los pisos desde abajo hasta que llegó al undécimo, en éste se paró y dirigió la mirada a la tercera ventana empezando por la izquierda.

Obviamente desde tan abajo no podía distinguir nada a través del cristal, pero no le hacía falta tener visión de rayos X para saber que su chico se encontraba allí, hundido entre informes y con los ojos colorados por culpa de llevar todo el día mirando la pantalla del ordenador.

Sehun sonrió para sí y le dio una profunda calada al cigarro, soltando posteriormente el humo por entre sus labios.

Una pequeña punzada de dolor cruzó su pecho justo por la mitad en cuanto recordó la pequeña pelea que tuvieron su novio y él hará ya unos dos días. Había sido por una tontería, eso lo tenía Sehun más que claro y Jongin, su novio, no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión ni con chantaje.

Justo hace un mes cumplieron el primer año de novios. Jongin se veía más que feliz e ilusionado, en cuanto llegaron a la casa del mayor de los dos, éste no paró de besar a Sehun en todo momento, hicieron el amor toda la noche y pasaron el resto del día juntos, revueltos entre las sábanas. Por supuesto que Sehun también se sentía feliz y pleno con su relación con Jongin, nunca había estado tan enamorado de alguien...de un chico concretamente. Quizá ese fue el motivo por el que los problemas habían empezado.

Jongin era un chico abiertamente homosexual, es decir, había "salido del armario" y todo el mundo alrededor suya sabía de su orientación sexual, hasta en el trabajo. Esto le había causado más de un disgusto y unas cuantas visitas al hospital, pues la sociedad coreana todavía no era lo suficientemente abierta como para recibir la homosexualidad con los brazos abiertos. Aun así, Jongin seguía convencido de que algún día todo cambiaría y por fin las personas homosexuales de Corea del Sur dejarían de estar tan reprimidas y discriminadas. Por eso él quería aportar su pequeño granito de arena, por muy minúsculo que fuera.

Pero la mentalidad de Sehun era totalmente distinta. Aquella era la primera vez que se fijaba en un chico de manera romántica y sexual, prácticamente había sido primerizo durante toda la relación. Él seguía insistiendo en que era heterosexual, pero que Jongin estaba siendo su excepción; mientras que Jongin le insistía en que aquello no era posible. "¿Nunca has considerado que puedas ser bisexual, Sehun?" Esas palabras las había escuchado miles de veces de sus labios y siempre que eran pronunciadas, acababan detonando una gran pelea.

El problema no estaba solo en que Sehun no quería aceptar lo que era, sino que tampoco quería hacer pública su relación con Jongin por culpa del maldito "qué dirán".

Básicamente habían estado todo un año fingiendo que su relación simplemente era una muy buena amistad. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera sus amigos ni familiares más cercanos. Jongin a veces le reprochaba que se sentía viviendo en una mentira, que le gustaría poder cogerle de la mano en público, darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero cada vez que sacaba el tema, Sehun se ponía hecho una bola de furia e ira, alegando que el mayor no entendía lo que él pensaba.

Las últimas palabras que escuchó salir de los labios de su novio hace dos días fueron un simple "¡Qué te vayas de una puta vez, joder!", seguido de un cojinazo.

Una calada más profunda le arrebató longitud al cigarrillo ya medio consumido.

Normalmente, a cosa de las doce del medio día, Jongin salía del edificio y cruzaba la calle para ir a tomar un ligero almuerzo en la cafetería de la que era dueño Sehun. Pero Sehun sabía que el mayor todavía seguía muy enfadado y que probablemente ese día no iría con él a almorzar.

Tiró la colilla consumida a la acera y pisó con fuerza los restos. Iba a volver al interior de su local, pero al final decidió esperar un poco más, solo por si ocurría el milagro y su moreno novio hacía acto de presencia.

Sacó el material para liarse un nuevo cigarrillo de los bolsillos de su pantalón y mientras envolvía el tabaco juró que pudo oír la voz de un molesto Jongin regañándole por fumar tanto. Tal vez con el humo que soltaba por la boca conseguía llamar la atención del mayor a través de señales de humo.

Ambos estaban en una situación complicada, Jongin quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su sexualidad en un mundo que todavía no estaba preparado, mientras que Sehun todavía no conseguía salir del armario ni con los más allegados, reprimiendo su relación con el mayor.

Su relación era una bomba de relojería que no tardaría en estallar y ambos sabían que aquello no acabaría muy bien. Los dos tenían que ceder un poco ya que ninguno poseía la verdad absoluta, pero eran demasiado orgullosos como para ser un poco más empáticos.

Quince minutos pasaron, el nuevo cigarro se encontraba ya en la acera, consumido y aplastado, sin ningún rastro de Jongin.

Rendido, Sehun entró a la pequeña cafetería.

El humilde local perteneció a su fallecido padre y ahora lo había heredado él. En cuanto se hizo a cargo del negocio, Sehun decidió darle un buen lavado de cara y cambiarle el estilo. Durante años, alrededor del local de la cafetería habían ido creciendo edificios pertenecientes a empresas de negocios, repletas de oficinistas estresados y con prisas, por lo que ofrecer un servicio rápido y eficiente fue la mejor idea que se le ocurrió a Sehun.

Fue tras ese cambio cuando el negocio comenzó a prosperar, llamando la atención de empresarios que tan solo entraban, se compraban un café y algún bocadillo y se iban. Todo iba tan bien que hasta Sehun se había planteado el ampliar el negocio y contratar a una persona más para atender.

Pero el gran cambio que realmente marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Sehun fue el conocer a Kim Jongin, ese joven empresario de tez color canela, con el pelo azabache peinado hacia un lado con un poco de cera para el pelo y una corbata perfectamente atada al cuello de su camisa recién planchada.

Sehun nunca había visto un hombre al que le sentara tan bien un simple traje de chaqueta azul marino y unas leves ojeras oscureciendo sus párpados inferiores.

Jongin era un hombre de negocios hecho y derecho, siempre hacía horas extras y salía del trabajo justo para coger el último tren de vuelta a casa, por ello las ojeras. Pero aún así, el hombre siempre estaba listo para un nuevo día de trabajo.

El edificio donde trabajaba Jongin estaba justo enfrente de la cafetería de Sehun, al otro lado de la carretera, así que prácticamente Sehun podía verlo salir por las puertas de metal de su empresa para luego cruzar la calle y adentrarse en su negocio.

" _Buenos días. Un expresso, por favor._ "

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Jongin le dedicó a Sehun una fría mañana de invierno mientras se quitaba los guantes de sus manos con cuidado y los guardaba en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Hasta ese mismo momento Sehun creyó que siempre había sido heterosexual, pero la voz profunda de aquél hombre casi le provocó una erección al segundo y un millón de emociones que recorrieron cada minúscula célula de su ser.

Sehun intentó atender al hombre de negocios lo más normal que pudo, aunque en su interior se sentía más que incómodo ante la penetrante mirada del moreno.

Los días pasaron y Jongin comenzó a frecuentar la cafetería entre semana, siempre a las doce del medio día, justo a la hora de su descanso. Siempre pedía lo mismo y se lo llevaba en un vaso de plástico especial para llevárselo a la oficina.

Al cabo de los meses las visitas de Jongin se hicieron diarias, de lunes a viernes nunca faltaba su visita a la cafetería de Sehun y cada vez que este lo veía entrar por la puerta, sentía que un pedazo de su heterosexualidad moría con la sonrisa de "Buenos días" que el moreno le dedicaba al pedirle su expresso.

Cuando el frío del invierno empezó a apretar, en vez de llevarse su café a la oficina, Jongin se lo tomaba allí de pie, junto a una mesa de metal alta, fingiendo que miraba desinteresadamente la pantalla de su móvil cuando claramente le lanzaba miradas furtivas al dueño de la cafetería.

La curiosidad de Sehun crecía con el pasar de los días. Cómo podía sentirse tan atraído por un hombre con el que apenas había compartido unos simples "Buenos días" y "Aquí tiene su cambio".

La cosa estaba en que nunca le había pasado algo parecido, el sentir una atracción tan rápida y profunda que le robaba el sueño por las noches, la cual le hacía desear estar entre los brazos de ese hombre para poder descansar.

Sehun sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco, no entendía por qué de pronto le gustaba un hombre. Se supone que ya estaba crecidito y sabía perfectamente lo que le atraía, todavía se seguía poniendo caliente con el porno heterosexual y seguía viendo a las mujeres más que atractivas. Pero el empresario moreno que siempre se dejaba caer sobre las doce en punto en su cafetería había echado todo por tierra.

Un viernes por la tarde a mediados de primavera, unas cuantas horas antes de que cerrara el local, Sehun empezó a plantearse diversas situaciones. Tenía que averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando con su cabeza y con su amiguito de allá más abajo cuando veía a Jongin. Era de necesidad saber si Jongin era el único hombre por el que sentía esa atracción o también la podía sentir por otras personas de su mismo sexo. Así que, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, buscó en Internet cuáles eran los locales de ambiente más frecuentados de la ciudad. Tenía que verse en esa situación para saber si realmente pertenecía a ella.

Entrada la noche, Sehun cruzó la puerta de un pub gay que estaba bastante lleno.

Incómodo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la barra a pedirse un botellín de cerveza, donde lo atendió un chico muy alto y musculado, con una sonrisa tan radiante que sería capaz de cegarte aun protegiéndote gafas de sol.

Se quedó allí, saboreando el sabor amargo de su bebida mientras observaba a los cientos de chicos y hombres que se acercaban a la barra para conseguir una bebida también. Pero nada, ninguno de ellos despertaba su interés.

Estaba empezando a pensar en salir del local, porque en verdad no estaba consiguiendo aclarar nada y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Pero justo cuando alzó la cabeza para comprobar cómo de despejado estaba el camino hasta la salida, una figura terriblemente conocida captó toda su atención.

Con un botellín de cerveza, el hombre estaba bailando junto con otro grupo de hombres que tenían más o menos la misma edad que él.

Allí estaba su empresario del expresso, el de piel morena que le robaba los suspiros todas las mañanas al verlo entrar y todas las noches al acostarse pensando en él.

Sehun dudó en si acercarse a él o no. No perdía nada al hacerlo -bueno sí, podría llegar a perder un cliente fiel debido a su atrevimiento, pero de momento se lo podía permitir- así que con la espalda recta y paso firme, se acercó al pequeño grupo de hombres que se mecía al ritmo de la música y charlaban por encima del sonido.

En total eran tres, contando a su empresario. Todos se le quedaron mirando en cuanto se arrimó a ellos y alzó su botellín a modo de saludo. Por suerte el moreno lo reconoció en seguida y le saludó de una manera tan efusiva que Sehun se encontró realmente sorprendido.

Charlaron por un pequeño rato hasta que los amigos de Jongin decidieron dejarlos a solas y fueron a por más bebidas para ellos.

Fue en ese entonces cuando ocurrió. Quizás fue por la pequeña cantidad de alcohol que recorría sus venas o el ambiente del local, pero finalmente Sehun tomó el coraje necesario para agarrar a Jongin de la cintura y atraerlo hasta que sus labios se volvieron uno.

Gracias a ese gesto, toda la neblina en la mente de Sehun se disipó, dejando una idea muy clara: le gustaba Jongin, joder sí. Le encantaba el tacto de sus labios, el cómo se hinchaban con el más mínimo contacto y se hacían todavía más esponjosos y tersos.

Le encantaba su sabor, su olor, su todo.

Pero todo se quedó en aquello, en una simple sesión de besos que Sehun nunca olvidaría.

Al lunes siguiente Jongin fue más puntual que nunca, acudiendo a la cafetería con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciéndole ver más precioso de lo que ya era de por sí.

Su diálogo matutino no cambió mucho a como solía ser, y en cuanto pagó por el café, Jongin fue a la mesa que acostumbraba a bebérselo.

Sehun se preguntó durante los diez minutos que tardó Jongin en beberse el café si el hombre se acordaría de lo que pasó entre los dos o si solamente estaba arrepentido de haberse enrollado con él y por eso no decía nada.

Antes de irse, Jongin se acercó al mostrador y dejó el vaso desechable vacío sobre él. Sin decir nada, se fue por donde vino, abandonando la cafetería.

Sehun observó con cara extraña la espalda del hombre alejándose, no entendiendo la situación hasta que bajó la mirada y se encontró con el vaso vacío y una serie de números escritos en él.

Sonrió para sí en cuanto entendió que Jongin le había dado su número de teléfono.

Desde aquél día ya había pasado más de un año y ahora los dos hombres estaban en una relación que seguía siendo secreta para todos a petición de Sehun. Ni siquiera los amigos con los que Jongin estuvo en el pub la noche que se besaron por primera vez lo sabían -tampoco es que Sehun los hubiera vuelto a ver-.

Su relación se basaba en un tira y afloja constante, sí. Pero eso no quitaba que los dos no disfrutaran de los momentos más íntimos juntos.

Cuando Sehun se volvió a adentrar en la cafetería después de su descanso donde se fumó dos cigarros, Seulgi, una de las camareras que contrató hace poco, le miró con expresión de preocupación.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Verás...Acaba de llamar el proveedor. Dice que quiere verte ahora, es urgente.

-¿Ahora? -Sehun casi gruñó. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era coger el coche para ir a las afueras de la ciudad a ver al viejo antipático, que era el proveedor principal de la cafetería. -Está bien...¿Podrás apañártela sola el rato que no estoy?

Seulgi asintió firme y Sehun sonrió, la energía de esa chica era inagotable y eso le gustaba.

-Bien, estaré de vuelta en dos horas.

Sehun se adentró en la trastienda para coger sus cosas y después salió por la puerta de delante. Le dedicó una última mirada al edificio donde trabajaba su novio y su corazón se encogió. Se prometió a sí mismo que en cuanto volviera de hablar con el proveedor llamaría a Jongin para solucionar las cosas, no podía dejar que su relación se estancase por estupideces.

Tenía el coche aparcado a tres calles de la cafetería, pero ni tiempo le dio a cruzar de acera cuando sintió que algo no estaba yendo bien.

Era como si todo empezara a dar vueltas de repente, el suelo temblaba ferozmente y parecía que su sentido del equilibrio cortó de repente la conexión con su cerebro.

Gritos de personas llenaron sus oídos mientras la acera y el asfalto seguían temblando bajo sus pies, hasta los edificios se tambaleaban sin piedad. Parecía que la ciudad entera se le iba a venir abajo.

Sehun fue rápido y se sujetó a una farola cercana, evitando así derrumbarse en el suelo como le ocurría a las personas de su rededor, que caían redondas sobre la acera al perder el equilibrio debido al intenso temblor.

Alguien al final de la calle gritó que aquello era un terremoto y fue entonces cuando Sehun cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya llevaban más de un minuto de temblor y parecía que no acabaría nunca. El chico alzó la mirada al edificio en el que trabajaba su novio encontrándose con que éste echaba polvo y escombros de las nuevas grietas generadas entre sus ladrillos, debido de la energía de las sacudidas.

El pecho de Sehun se encogió hasta hacerse mínimo al observar la escena en la que la azotea del antiguo edificio se derrumbaba, cayendo estrepitosamente sobre la acera del otro lado de la calle, provocando que una cortina de polvo se levantase.

Con el antebrazo se cubrió el rostro para así evitar que escombros le dañasen la cara y los ojos. El terremoto por fin había finalizado, a penas pasaron dos minutos, pero pareció toda una eternidad.

Aunque el riesgo ya había concluido, la calle había quedado cubierta entera por partículas que dificultaban la respiración y la visión, así que Sehun se tuvo que cubrir la boca y la nariz con el cuello de su jersey, haciendo la tela de un filtro muy rudimentario.

Rápidamente, contó las plantas del edificio que todavía seguían en pie y en cuanto descubrió que la undécima, en la que trabajaba Jongin, estaba intacta suspiró con tanto alivio que casi expulsó los pulmones por la boca.

Seguro que Jongin estaba bien.

Un quejido detrás de él le llamó la atención, haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo para así encontrarse con una señora mayor tirada en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse por sí misma.

Con gesto amable, Sehun se acercó a ella y le ayudó a levantarse sin dudarlo un segundo.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señora?

-Sí, sí. Muchas gracias, joven. Vaya susto me ha dado el temblor este, hace años que no ocurría algo así.

-Sí...

-Que pena lo del edificio ese. -Mencionó señalando los escombros sobre la acera, los cuales estaban rodeados de personas que se miraban sorprendidas entre sí sin saber qué hacer. -Espero que nadie haya salido herido.

-Yo también. -Contestó Sehun con el corazón en un puño y con la mirada fija en el edificio.

-¿Conoce a alguien que trabaje allí?

-Sí, bueno... -Sehun se trabó un poco con la pregunta, pero respondió todo la rápido que pudo. -Tengo un amigo, pero creo que su planta no ha sido afectada, o por lo menos desde aquí se ve así.

-Ya veo. Me alegro mucho, joven.

Al poco se despidió de la señora mayor y la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer tras una esquina, cerciorándose de que realmente estaba bien y no había sufrido ninguna herida tras la caída. Se sintió un poco mal al decirle que allí trabajaba un amigo y no su novio, era como si hubiera negado a Jongin.

Cuando su atención volvió a todo su alrededor, el sonido de unas cuantas sirenas comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos. Sehun cruzó al otro lado de la acera y se mezcló entre las personas que se encontraban frente a los escombros.

Partes de la pared del edificio habían caído, el suelo estaba lleno de los cristales de las ventanas y parecía que ningún viandante había sufrido ningún daño. Aquello le calmó un poco más, pero la angustia en su cuerpo no se iba a ir del todo hasta que pudiera ver a Jongin sano y salvo.

Ahora su estúpida pelea de hace unos días quedó en segundo plano, qué más daba si su verdadera sexualidad quedaba al descubierto. Él quería que Jongin estuviera bien y poder abrazarlo fuertemente de una vez.

A los pocos segundos un camión de bomberos y dos ambulancias llegaron, instantes más tardes tres coches de policía aparcaron al lado de los otros dos servicios.

La policía fue rápida y en poco cortaron la calle a la circulación de vehículos. Según lo que había llegado a oídos de Sehun, ese había sido el único edificio que había sufrido daños tan importantes en toda la ciudad. Los bomberos dijeron que su estructura era muy vieja y sus cimientos no estaban preparados para los terremotos, como sí ocurría con los edificios más modernos que habían sido construidos a su alrededor.

Los paramédicos desplegaron su servicio en mitad de la carretera, lejos del derrumbamiento, por si había una réplica del terremoto. Mientras, un grupo de bomberos entró por la puerta de detrás de la empresa para hacer un reconocimiento general del interior del edificio y también en busca de posibles víctimas que se hubieran quedado atrapadas entre restos de ladrillo y concreto.

Otro grupo de bomberos estaba a cargo de retirar los restos de edificio que habían caído e imposibilitaban el acceso por la puerta principal. Ahora mismo una de las prioridades era despejar ésta vía de acceso para facilitar una mejor evacuación de las personas que siguieran dentro y que además estuvieran en peligro. Como cada segundo contaba, todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban allí alrededor, incluido Sehun, se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a ayudar a los profesionales, creando una cadena humana para retirar los pedazos de escombros menos pesados.

Los minutos pasaban angustiosamente y Sehun seguía sin recibir ni una sola noticia de Jongin, por suerte habían conseguido quitar suficiente ladrillo como para que los del servicio de urgencias pudiera entrar al edificio, saliendo al poco después con personas llenas de polvo y heridas superficiales, las cuales llevaban en los brazos un brazalete de plástico de color verde, indicando que la atención de ese paciente no era de extrema urgencia.

Poco a poco más personas iban consiguiendo salir, algunas por su propio pie y otras en camillas o en brazos de los bomberos, llevando en sus brazos brazaletes amarillos o incluso rojos.

Las manos de Sehun acabaron llenas de suciedad y de magulladuras, hasta alguna pequeña herida sangrante debido al roce constante de su piel contra el rasposo concreto o trozos cortantes de ladrillo roto. Pero no le importaba lo más mínimo, había aportado su pequeño granito de arena para que todas esas personas pudieran llegar a salir del edificio en ruinas. Prácticamente se podía decir que Sehun había ayudado a salvar vidas.

Pero la vida que más le importaba en ese momento no aparecía aún y eso le llenaba de desesperación.

El sonido del tono de llamada de su móvil le pilló de imprevisto. Con manos nerviosas y ansiosas rebuscó en el bolsillo hasta sacar el aparato que no paraba de temblar y sonar, esperando leer el nombre de "Jonginnie" en la pantalla, pero sus esperanzas no se cumplieron. En vez del nombre de su novio, en la pantalla iluminada se podía leer perfectamente "Baekhyun".

Descolgó la llamada y emitió un cansado "Hola", debido al enorme esfuerzo que había hecho minutos atrás, pero pareció que Baekhyun no se percató de ello pues comenzó a hablar pisándose en sus propias palabras y muy rápido.

-Sehun, sé que eres muy amigo de Jongin y que sobre estas horas estáis juntos. -Sehun no le negó nada y dejó que Baekhyun siguiera hablando. Allí iba otra mentira, otra negación hacia Jongin.- ¿Por casualidad has visto a Kyugsoo o sabes algo de él? Después del terremoto lo llamé para ver cómo estaba pero no me coge el teléfono y Jongin tampoco.

La punzada fue más dolorosa e intensa de lo que se esperó. ¿Cómo que Jongin no contestaba a sus llamadas? ¿Y Kyungsoo?

¿Qué mierda había pasado con ellos dos allí arriba?

-¿Sehun?

La voz de Baekhyun tembló al otro lado de la línea. Jamás le había oído tan nervioso en los meses que se conocían. Baekhyun era el novio de uno de los compañeros de oficina de Jongin, Do Kyungsoo. Ellos dos eran muy cercanos a Jongin, por lo que al final Sehun también lo acabó siendo, aunque estos dos todavía no sabían ni se podían imaginar que en realidad Jongin y Sehun estaban saliendo juntos. Su fachada de "sólo somos amigos" daba demasiado el pego.

-No, no los he visto. Se ha derrumbado medio bloque y...no he tenido noticias de ellos. -Su voz se tornó insegura en cuanto oyó a Baekhyun romper en llanto al otro lado. A veces el mayor solía ser demasiado dramático, pero no le culpaba. Él también estaba extremadamente preocupado por su novio.

Después de intentar calamar a Baekhyun durante unos cuantos minutos, finalizó la llamada y se guardó el teléfono móvil.

No paraban de entrar y salir paramédicos por la puerta principal y un bombero estaba plantado en la entrada, vigilando que todo llevara su orden adecuado. Sehun sabía que sería prácticamente imposible el poder entrar, no le dejarían ni por asomo, pero aun así tenía la necesidad de intentarlo. Tenía que encontrar a Jongin y a Kyungsoo cuanto antes.

Con paso seguro, se acercó a la puerta e hizo el ademán de entrar sin mantener contacto visual con el bombero que hacía de portero. Pero en cuanto puso un pie en el umbral, éste le llamó la atención.

-Señor, no puede pasar. Es peligroso.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito encontrar a mi...amigo. -Dudó unos segundos entre decir amigo o novio, optando por decir al final lo de siempre. Inmediatamente se sintió como un completo idiota por dudar en momentos críticos como ese. Ya era la tercera negación en un día, todo un récord. -Por favor.

-Lo siento, pero solo está autorizado el paso del personal de emergencias. Tendrá que retroceder.

Sehun estuvo a punto de replicar cuando desde el interior del edificio salían dos paramédicos sujetando una camilla, donde yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de un chico.

-Paso, por favor.

Tanto el bombero de la puerta como Sehun se apartaron a un lado. Sehun no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de la persona a la que transportaban. Sus ojos estaban terriblemente abiertos y fijos en un punto perdido en el infinito.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, descubrió que el cuerpo que llevaban a cuestas era el de Do Kyungsoo y en su brazo se podía ver perfectamente un brazalete de color negro.

_Continuará..._


	2. Perdóname

"Decidle siempre a las personas que queréis que las queréis y pedid perdón siempre que lo sintáis"

F. J. Cañizares

 

❈❈❈

 

_-Sehunnie. -La voz de Jongin fue suave y dulce, logrando captar la atención del menor, el cual estaba recostado en el sofá del moreno, viendo un programa cualquiera en la televisión._

_-¿Mhn? -Se movió hacia un lado, dejándole hueco para que se sentara a Jongin, el cual acababa de regresar del cuarto de baño._

_-Sabes que ayer hicimos un año y un mes de que estamos juntos, ¿verdad? -Preguntó con cautela._

_-Claro que sí, tonto. ¿Pasa algo? -Acarició por encima de la ropa el brazo de su novio, ya que lo notaba algo nervioso y quería reconfortarlo._

_-Sé lo que te cuesta y lo comprendo. Pero también creo en la evolución de las personas y pienso que esto que tenemos debería ir un poco más allá._

_-¿A qué te refieres, Jongin? -De pronto, todos los músculos de Sehun se tensaron y su rostro se tornó serio. Justo lo que más temía Jongin._

_-Es hora de que hagamos nuestra relación pública. No podemos mantener la fachada de amigos de por vida._

_-¿Por qué no? Yo estoy muy bien así. -Contestó secamente._

_-Sehun, por favor. No podemos estar mintiendo a la gente así, no está bien. -El tono de voz de Jongin se volvió angustioso. -No te estoy pidiendo que le digas ahora mismo a tus padres que estás saliendo con un hombre, sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser eso. Pero al menos se lo podríamos decir a Baekhyun y Kyungsoo, ellos también son pareja y no nos juzgarán._

_-Paso del tema, Jongin._

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -La voz del moreno se quebró por un instante y Sehun lo miró de reojo. Jongin se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior y con el mentón arrugado, intentando contener el llanto de manera fallida, pues las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

_-¿Ya estás llorando?_

_Desesperado, Sehun se levantó del sofá y puso los brazos en jarra, apoyando las manos en la cintura. Su expresión era sombría y sus ojos indicaban que estaba a punto de estallar en ira._

_-¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Sehun?_

_-¿Cruel? ¿Yo? ¿En serio? -Alzó los brazos en el aire y soltó una carcajada irónica, casi hiriente. -No entiendo tu afán de decirle a todo el mundo que somos pareja, en serio. Qué más da que lo sepan. Una relación es cosa de dos, no de todo el puto mundo._

_Con los nervios a flor de piel y lágrimas llenas de furia, Jongin también se levantó y encaró a Sehun con el rostro más herido que el menor jamás había visto en él._

_-Quizás lo que pasa es que te da miedo decir que te follas a otro tío por el qué dirán. -Espetó con veneno._

_-No vayas por ese camino, Jongin. Te lo advierto._

_-¿Qué camino? Es el que tú has elegido, imbécil._

_Sehun se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz y lo masajeó, intentando que toda la furia se fuera disipando. Estaban llevando demasiado lejos la discusión y tenía que hacer algo para cortarla de inmediato o sino la cosa se podría poner aún más fea._

_El menor de los dos intentó tragarse su orgullo por unos leves segundos todo lo que pudo y arrimó una de sus manos a la de Jongin, rozándole un poco la piel para después rodear sus dígitos con los suyos, pero el mayor apartó la mano casi de inmediato, como si la piel de Sehun quemara._

_-No. -Sentenció firme._

_Pero Sehun no se iba a quedar quieto. Se acercó un poco a su novio y colocó ambas manos sobre su cintura. En respuesta, Jongin se agitó ante su toque y dio un paso atrás para alejarse del menor._

_-He dicho que no._

_-Oh venga, Jongin._

_El mayor se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una postura de pura inseguridad, sin embargo aún seguía firme en su respuesta._

_-Quiero que te vayas ahora, Sehun._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Qué te vayas!_

_-Está bien, está bien. -Intentó calmarlo y soltó un suspiro. Al final la había acabado cagando hasta el fondo._

_Anduvo hasta la puerta, pero a mitad de camino se paró y giró un poco hacia el mayor._

_-Oye. Mira, Jongin..._

_-¡Qué te vayas de una puta vez, joder!_

_Un cojín sobrevoló la habitación, yendo a dar fuerte contra el hombro de Sehun, sorprendiéndole la repentina agresividad de su novio._

_-Vete a la mierda, Jongin._

_Pero antes de que al mayor le diera tiempo a coger otro cojín y tirárselo, Sehun ya se había marchado de allí._

La última pelea que tuvo con Jongin golpeó fuerte en su mente. Nada más ver el cadáver de su amigo esa fue la primera escena que se le vino a la cabeza.

¿Y si Jongin estaba en las mismas condiciones que Kyungsoo? ¿De verdad "Vete a la mierda" serían las últimas palabras que le dedicó a su novio?

La ansiedad inundó su pecho y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar, llorar y golpear cosas. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada de eso, ya que su cuerpo se había quedado completamente congelado mientras sus ojos se inundaban y las lágrimas caían de ellos.

El miedo de tener que enfrentarse a un Jongin muerto lo tenía totalmente paralizado. Tendría que vivir todos los días con el peso de haber sido cruel con él, con el peso de no haber sabido cuidarlo como debía. Sabía que era un mal novio y no había hecho nada al respecto, porque Sehun era demasiado egoísta y justo ahora mismo se estaba dando cuenta de ello, quizás ya muy tarde.

Pero Sehun no debía quedarse allí parado, hundiéndose en sus penas. Tenía que ponerse en marcha, buscar una solución...encontrar a Jongin.

Le costó, pero al final consiguió que sus piernas obedecieran las órdenes que le mandaba su corteza cerebral. Obviamente la entrada principal del edificio quedaba totalmente descartada, el hombre ya se había quedado con su cara y cualquier excusa resultaría inútil. Sólo le quedaba una posibilidad: la puerta de atrás.

Con el mayor sigilo que pudo, rodeó la construcción y asomó la cabeza por la esquina que daba a la cara posterior del bloque.

Vigilando la puerta de atrás había otro bombero, pero éste parecía más menudo y joven. Sehun tenía que pensar en una manera de convencerle para dejarle pasar como fuera, o mejor aún, tenía que pensar alguna forma de distraer al bombero. Debía de llegar hasta Jongin a toda costa.

Antes de llevar a cabo su plan, Sehun se aclaró la garganta e intentó relajar sus músculos. Era la primera vez que iba a actuar y tenía que sonar lo más convincente posible. De ello dependía el que pudiera encontrar a su novio o no.

Trotó desde la esquina hasta la puerta de atrás, fingiendo en su rostro terror y preocupación, aunque quizá aquellas expresiones no necesitaban ser fingidas, porque por dentro Sehun estaba aterrorizado. Estaba a punto de meterse en un edificio que podría terminar de derrumbarse de un momento a otro, era consciente de que era una locura, una estupidez y que tenía altas probabilidades de morir antes de poder llegar a encontrar a Jongin, pero el amor que sentía por el mayor era demasiado grande como para quedarse quieto. No podía estar de brazos cruzados mientras la angustia por saber el estado de Jongin le consumía.

-¡Perdone!

La voz alterada de Sehun puso en alerta al joven bombero, que en seguida se giró hacia él. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Es su compañero de la puerta principal. -Sehun hizo una pausa, fingiendo estar recuperando el aliento tras una larga carrera. -Dice que vaya en seguida, es una urgencia.

El rostro del bombero casi empalideció. Pero el plan al final funcionó, el joven hombre agradeció a Sehun y se fue corriendo de allí.

Por fin Sehun tenía la vía libre. Abrió la puerta que le conducía al interior del edificio y echó un rápido vistazo al interior de la habitación con la que comunicaba. Todo estaba despejado.

No dudó un segundo en adentrarse, tenía poco tiempo hasta que los bomberos se dieran cuenta de que habían sido engañados, así que tenía que actuar con suma rapidez.

Sehun buscó la señal de las escaleras de emergencia y fue hasta ellas. Había una alta posibilidad de que se cruzase con personas del servicio de emergencias, pero siempre les podía decir que era un médico que estaba de guardia y le acababan de llamar, por eso iba con ropa de calle.

En su cabeza el plan parecía perfecto, mas muy en el fondo ni él mismo estaba convencido de él.

Sehun alcanzó las escaleras y por suerte no se cruzó con nadie durante su subida por los dos primeros pisos. Debía de alcanzar el onceavo a toda costa, suponiendo que Jongin estaba en su oficina cuando el desastre natural ocurrió, claro está.

Cuando el chico llegó al rellano que se encontraba entre la tercera y cuarta planta un nuevo temblor dio comienzo. Asustado, Sehun se aferró a la barandilla de las escaleras, que parecía que iba a ceder debido al terremoto.

Por suerte, la réplica del terremoto duró muchísimo menos que el principal. A penas transcurrieron unos segundos y la intensidad no fue tanta, pero a pesar de eso, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en los pisos superiores del edificio.

Nunca en su vida había corrido tanto. Subía los escalones de dos en dos, a veces de tres en tres. Por el camino se cruzó con varias personas que bajaban lo más rápido que podían, huyendo de la catástrofe a la que Sehun se estaba dirigiendo.

<<Por favor, Jongin. Tienes que estar bien, te lo suplico>> gritó en su interior.

No podía permitir que el mayor se marchara de este mundo estando las cosas como estaban entre ellos. De hecho, Sehun no podía permitir que Jongin se fuera, de ninguna de las maneras.

Mientras la distancia entre ambas almas se iba acortando, en la mente de Sehun se iba reproduciendo la escena de la última pelea con Jongin, y cada vez que volvía a empezar se daba cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación y de lo gilipollas que había sido con Jongin. El cojinazo que le dio lo tenía más que merecido. En realidad, Sehun pensaba que Jongin debería de haberle tirado la mesa encima.

Qué más daba que los demás supieran que también se sentía atraído por un hombre, qué más daba que supieran que estaba saliendo con Jongin. ¡Joder! Estaba muy enamorado de él y aun así lo trató como una mierda, no era tan difícil lo que el mayor le pedía. La relación era solo de ellos dos, daba igual lo que la gente pensase o dijera, daba igual que le señalaran por la calle, porque Sehun sabía que si estaba al lado de Jongin, todo lo demás le daba igual. ¿Por qué había tenido que darse cuenta tan tarde? ¿Por qué tenía que intervenir un terremoto para que se diera cuenta de ello?

<<Soy un gilipollas, no tiene más>> pensó con furia y frunció los labios. Solo quedaba una planta por subir.

Con los goterones de sudor cayendo por sus sienes, Sehun logró subir los últimos peldaños que lo llevaron a la planta once de aquél edificio medio derrumbado.

-¿Hola? -Gritó mientras andaba por el pasillo. Parte del techo se había derrumbado y cables y cañerías rotas estaban a la vista. -¿Hay alguien? -Volvió a vociferar, más fuerte.

El corazón le latía con tanta intensidad que hasta podía oír su propio pulso por dentro de sus oídos, era irritante y le provocaba ansiedad, pero tenía que seguir por Jongin.

Un ruido proveniente del final del pasillo captó toda su atención, venía de la oficina donde Jongin trabajaba junto con Kyungsoo y otros compañeros suyos. Tenía que ser él.

Sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor, Sehun echó a correr sin precaución, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando una parte del techo se le vino encima, con tan mala suerte de que le dio en la cara.

Los escombros que le golpearon no eran más grandes que un puño cerrado y solo provocaron una pequeña herida sangrante en su mejilla derecha y unas cuantas raspaduras, así que no había mucho por lo que preocuparse. Pero su grito de asombro había resonado por toda la planta, llegando hasta la persona responsable de los ruidos que había escuchado hacía unos segundos. Pronto, esta persona se pronunció.

-¡¿Sehun?!

El aludido sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido nada más escuchar la voz de su novio, débil pero entendible.

Ignoró el dolor ardiente en su mejilla y fue en busca de Jongin.

La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta, por lo que antes de entrar a la estancia pudo ver el horror que se escondía allí dentro.

Medio techo se hallaba derrumbado, los cables rotos soltaban chispazos, ya no había ventanas y absolutamente todo el mobiliario había sido destrozado tras el derrumbe de las plantas superiores. Y en mitad de todo aquél caos se encontraba él, cubierto de un polvo blanquecino y siendo aplastado por un gran pedazo de pared.

-Jongin.

Su voz consiguió salir de su garganta a duras penas, pero por suerte sus piernas se mantuvieron fieles y le acercaron hasta su novio, al cual solo se le podía ver de abdomen hacia arriba, ya que el resto estaba siendo aplastado.

-Cariño...-Sus manos temblaron y su cordura flaqueó. Se arrodilló a su lado y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, intentando no llorar delante de él al haber descubierto su estado.

-Sehun...estás sangrando. -Dijo a penas sin fuerzas y levantó un brazo débilmente para retirar la sangre que se estaba empezando a coagular en la mejilla del menor. -No deberías haber venido. Es peligroso.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Claro que tenía que venir, no podía dejarte solo.

Sin una palabra más, Sehun se quitó su jersey y la dobló varias veces para después colocarla debajo de la cabeza de Jongin y así intentar de alguna forma que el mayor estuviera más cómodo en esa horrible situación. Aunque por fuera Sehun aparentaba aguantar bien el tipo, lo cierto era que por dentro se estaba derrumbando muy rápido. Ver a Jongin en esa situación y el no poder hacer nada lo estaba matando. Nunca había visto al mayor tan pálido ni con los labios tan morados.

-¿Tienes frío, Nini? -Preguntó amable mientras le acariciaba el pelo lleno de polvo. Jongin negó con la cabeza. -Pero tienes...

Jongin cerró los ojos lentamente, indicándole que no siguiera hablando de eso, y así hizo. Sin embargo, aún había algo que no le encajaba al menor. Ellos dos eran las únicas personas en esa planta y se suponía que el servicio de emergencias estaba encargado de rescatar a todas las personas atrapadas, pero parecía que se habían olvidado de Jongin.

-Intenta no moverte mucho, Jongin. Voy a buscar ayuda para que te saquen de aquí cuanto antes, ¿vale? -Sehun besó su frente y fue a levantarse cuando de pronto, la mano de Jongin lo atrapó, deteniéndole por el brazo.

-No, Sehun. No hace falta.

-¿Qué?

Con gesto apenado, Jongin dirigió su mirada a su otro brazo y le señaló la banda negra que lo rodeaba.

-Ya es demasiado tarde. -Consiguió decir sin derrumbarse, aunque su rostro dijera a gritos que no quería acabar así.

Sehun parpadeó sin entender nada. ¿Cómo que era demasiado tarde? Pero si Jongin estaba allí mismo, hablando con él. No como el pobre Kyungsoo, que había fallecido tras el derrumbe.

-N-no...No. Se han tenido que equivocar. -Su voz vaciló.

No podía estar pasando aquello. No a él. No a ellos. No en ese justo momento.

-Mira allí.

Jongin le señaló el otro extremo del muro que lo estaba aplastando. Ese mismo aglomerado de ladrillo estaba sirviendo de sustento a una columna, la cual si se movía provocaría el derrumbe de parte de las plantas que aún quedaban encima de ellos. Básicamente no se podía mover a Jongin, o sino todos allí morirían aplastados.

-Además, -prosiguió el hombre moreno. - los médicos han dicho que si me sacan de aquí moriré en el acto. La piedra está haciendo presión, evitando que me desangre. -Habló lento y con bastantes pausas. Era evidente que le costaba respirar al no poder expandir su tórax del todo. -Pero de todas formas lo que tengo aplastado está empezando a morir, y pronto yo también...

-¡No! No digas eso, ni se te ocurra.

Sehun cogió su mano con fuerza y besó el dorso. Hacía un rato que las lágrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos, pero no le había dado importancia, casi ni se había dado cuenta de que su cara estaba totalmente empapada, pues toda su atención estaba ahora sobre su novio.

-Sehun...Mi niño. -La mirada brillante del mayor delataba todo el dolor que sentía al decir aquellas palabras. -Tienes que aceptarlo, por favor. No llores.

Su ceño se arrugó y sus cejas se curvaron. Él también tenía muchas ganas de llorar, más que nadie, pues sentía a la perfección cómo su propio espíritu iba abandonando poco a poco su cuerpo, cómo a cada segundo que pasaba tenía menos propiocepción del mismo. Aquello era horrible, pero no tanto como ver al amor de su vida llorar a lágrima viva al saber que lo estaba perdiendo.

-Ha sido todo mi culpa. -Espetó con rabia el menor, intentando controlar los hipidos provocados por el llanto.

-¿Pero qué dices, tonto...?

-Si no me hubiera comportado como un imbécil, si no hubiera sido un gilipollas contigo...Durante el terremoto habrías estado en la cafetería, como siempre, y no aquí. Joder, todo es mi maldita culpa.

-No digas tonterías, Sehun. -Intentó calmarlo Jongin, cada vez con su tono más apagado, pero intentando mantenerse despierto. -Quizás esto tenía que suceder.

-¿Qué? -Apretó con más fuerza la mano del mayor, se sentía helada y quería brindarle todo el calor que pudiera. -Ni en las peores de las pesadillas tendría que suceder. Prometo que saldrás de aquí, Jongin. Te lo prometo, te pondrás bien.

Sehun se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El aroma de Jongin era el único que podía hacer que sus lloros cesaran.

-¿De verdad me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto que sí, Jongin. -Habló contra su piel, pero ésta no se erizó. Los sentidos de Jongin comenzaban a fallar. -Cuando te recuperes podremos ir a ese hotelito de la costa al que tantas ganas tenías de ir. Todo saldrá bien, mi amor.

Jongin quería confiar en sus palabras, querían que fueran verdad y poder aferrarse a ellas con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, que no eran muchas. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que ya nada había que hacer ahí.

-Sehun.

-¿Sí, mi amor?

El menor sacó el rostro del hueco del cuello de Jongin y lo miró fijamente a los ojos, captando con ellos cada expresión del débil hombre que estaba tumbado a su lado.

-Te quiero muchísimo. -Sus ojos estaban aguados y las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar pronto. -Debes saber que...eres la persona a la que más he amado.

-Idiota. -Sehun se mordió por unos segundos los labios y cogió el rostro lleno de polvo del mayor. Le importó bien poco que estuviera todo sucio. Necesitaba sentir sus labios en ese momento, su tierno y cálido beso que siempre le hacía sentir como si reviviera. Sehun posó la boca sobre la de su novio, pero notó los labios contrarios muy fríos y temblorosos.

Sehun temió que el final estuviera cerca.

-Jongin, necesito que me escuches muy atentamente ahora. -El mayor asintió con gesto cansado y Sehun se humedeció los labios para seguir hablando. -Quiero que me perdones. El otro día me comporté como un completo gilipollas. Bueno, en realidad no el otro día, sino durante toda nuestra relación. No sé a qué tenía miedo, no sé por qué no quería confirmar ni decirle a los demás lo nuestro. Te hice pasar por muy malos momentos, Jongin. Lo sé y me arrepiento.

-Sehun, yo no...

-Shhhh...-le mandó a callar suavemente y le acarició el pelo con cuidado. Jongin cerró los ojos. -Cuando salgamos de aquí, cogeré todos mis ahorros y nos iremos a Estados Unidos a casarnos si hace falta. ¡Invitaremos a todos!

-¿Estarías dispuesto a hacer eso por mí?

-Haría por ti lo que hiciera falta, Jongin.

-Eso suena genial... -Susurró con una leve sonrisa. La respiración de Jongin poco a poco se iba haciendo más débil.

-Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo.

❈❈❈

Cuando el bombero jefe consiguió que toda la gente del edificio saliera, reunió a parte de su equipo y cogió los utensilios necesarios para poder levantar el trozo de pared que había dejado a un hombre atrapado. Sabían que esa operación iba a ser muy complicada, pues había un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de que el edificio terminara por derrumbarse del todo, y peor aún, con ellos dentro. Pero su vocación de bombero no le permitía abandonar a ese chico allí dentro, conocía sus circunstancias y sabía que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, pero si había alguna, la más remota de las posibilidades de que ese hombre se pudiera salvar, él lo intentaría.

El jefe de bomberos subió a la planta once seguido de unos ocho hombres que cargaban con todas las herramientas. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró al llegar a la oficina derrumbada fue demasiado desolador para sus ojos.

Recordaba al chico alto que se encontraba en ese momento de rodillas abrazando el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre que había quedado atrapado. El alto lloraba desconsoladamente, pero el moreno no hacía ningún tipo de gesto ni movimiento.

Aquél chico era al que le había prohibido la entrada al edificio antes de la réplica del terremoto. Si no fuera porque sabía que aquél no era un muy buen momento, le habría gritado por su insensatez.

El jefe le hizo una señal a sus subordinados con la mano, indicándoles que no pasaran de la puerta hasta que él diera el aviso.

Despacio, el hombre se acercó hasta donde Sehun se encontraba sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Jongin. El bombero se agachó a su lado y le dedicó una profunda mirada de lástima.

-¿Es este el amigo al que buscabas?

-No, señor. Él es mi...es mi prometido.

**FIN**


End file.
